


Just Different

by thedarkestnightwillend



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, That's a given, she is SHY goddammit, shy and MEGA TALENTED, some slight gay panic, theatre kid enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestnightwillend/pseuds/thedarkestnightwillend
Summary: Grantaire is at a callback for A Chorus Line at her local theatre, and she spots a girl wearing...are those LaDucas in a community theatre? Who the hell is this girl?
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s), cosette and marius mentioned once
Kudos: 9





	Just Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note - this is a one shot i did in one go. all mistakes are mine and unintentional because it is after midnight and i crave sleep but also I NEED TO FINISH IT!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

This girl. _This. Girl._ How does she think she can do that?

“She’s wearing goddamn LaDucas! LaDucas, Bahorel!” Bahorel looks at me, sighing deeply. He’s well prepared for this moment. Six years of dance auditions and callbacks have trained him thoroughly.

“I know, R, please just. Calm down. Don’t attack the girl for wearing good dance shoes,” He says calmly. I’m pretty sure he’s tired of it. Every time we’re at anything that requires dancing for directors, I find that one bitch wearing LaDucas. Every. Damn. Time. I get particularly annoyed when they’re not that great at dancing either. They just act like expensive shoes will get you far, but really, you just need to know what you’re doing.

“You’re staring, R,” Bahorel informs me, and I quickly look away. I mean, okay. The shoes are very much well-loved, meaning she probably knows what she’s doing if she uses them that much. Plus, she has them rubberized _and_ has the reinforcement strap. Shit, she might be some serious competition. I put on my fifteen dollar jazz shoes from Payless (shit’s expensive, alright?) and take a swig of water, starting to stretch out my legs. Bahorel joins me a moment later. 

We auditioned last week for _A Chorus Line._ Bahorel was super excited when it was announced , but I was pretty neutral. I don’t know the show too well so I’m happy with any role, if I do get one. I can kind of sing-- More of a double threat than a triple-- so I could probably go for Kristine. Maybe Judy, I guess, but I’m short as hell. I did listen through the show several times before the audition (kind of a must anyway, but I really should know it as it’s kind of a classic) and I loved Val’s song: “Dance 10 Looks 3”. She’s funny, I can play funny. She can dance, I can dance. She acknowledges she _was_ ugly, and conveniently, I still am. 

Bahorel doesn’t like it when I say that.

“You’re just not society’s definition of pretty!” Yeah, I’m not some blonde haired, blue eyed, skinny little thing who’s a perfect 5’6” and can wear heels all day every day. I have near black curly hair that got cut a little too short last month, so it just brushes my chin. I have brown eyes that don’t look anything but plain and boring, and I’m 5’2” (add half an inch when I _really_ stretch). I also have broken my nose about three times thanks to kickboxing. Sorry for disappointing you, world. I’ve accepted it, I’m simply not memorable. Which is why I dance. If you can dance ballet, jazz, tap, _and_ lyrical and have been doing so since you were three, people will see you. They will see you and remember you, and that’s what I want. So, I’ll _dance_ my way to being memorable.

I exit my shockingly depressing self-analysis as Bahorel hisses at me again.

“She’s walking over, she’s--” LaDucas Girl stops in front of my feet and looks down at me and Bahorel. “Hi, what’s up?” Bahorel greets oh-so casually.

“Hi, um, I was wondering if I could stretch with you guys? My only friend wasn’t called back for dance, so I’m here alone,” She explains, and Bahorel nods before I can say anything. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s your name?” I ask as she sits down.

“Chloé Enjolras, but I go by Enjolras.” Hold on, I know that name. A few seconds of quick connections later, my eyes widen.

“Woah, you’re...you won the Rising Star Award back in April, right?” I follow up, very much questioning my recognition skills. I was _at_ the awards ceremony; Bahorel was nominated for Best Featured Ensemble Member! God, how could I forget, he ate like, four pieces of cake. 

Chloé-- _Enjolras_ \-- nods, her face reddening. It almost matches her tank top.

“Yeah, I did. I think I saw you guys there, actually.” She squints at me. “You won Best Supporting Actor! Margot, right?” I shake my head, and Enjolras panics for a second, thinking she has the wrong person. I shake my head again, more apologetic.

“Shit, sorry! Yeah, I’m Margot, I just...go by my last name. Grantaire.” Enjolras smiles, giving me a high five.

“Twinsies!” I laugh quietly. A lull has invaded our small conversation, and I add something quickly to stop the impending awkwardness.

“Which role are you going for?” I ask, and Enjolras lets out a small breath.

“Ooh, uh, Cassie, actually.” I stare at her. Should have guessed that. The worn shoes should have been a dead giveaway. I mean, she’s even wearing the classic Cassie color: bright red. It’s like Enjolras read up on every Do’s and Don’ts of an audition article, and followed every ‘Do’ section to a T. She’s almost perfect. _Almost_. She just doesn’t have the confidence. Which is insane, because with her looks, she can do basically anything. 

Chloé Enjolras is what Bahorel means when he says ‘society’s definition of pretty’. Long blonde hair up in a cute bun, bright blue eyes, and a perfect dancers’ body. Long legs, slim waist, but also obviously strong. She just kind of...shines.

Bahorel chimes in behind me.

“Makes sense. I see those LaDucas,” He says, not-so-sneakily punching me lightly in the shoulder. I glare at him, and he smiles innocently. Enjolras looks at us in blatant confusion.

“I...yeah, I’ve been dancing for a while,” She says, looking at the floor and falling silent. I understand. Knowing no one at a callback is uncomfortable. You do learn eventually that you just have to suck it up though, and it is a hard lesson to learn, but still. You have to learn, and unfortunately, most learn the hard way. I hope she doesn’t have to. So, I make a choice. I am going to be Enjolras’ friend for this callback. She is my scared little bird who can kind of fly but doesn’t want to, and I am going to throw her off of this tree branch so she sees she can, in actuality, fly really well.

This is a bad metaphor. But whatever. Point was made.

“So, you said you don’t really know anyone here, right?” Enjolras shakes her head. “Great, okay. I’m going to introduce you from afar.” Bahorel looks up too, ready to help. I gesture at a group at the far corner of the theater, near the door.

“Those three girls are the main sopranos, Cosette, Beatrice, and Felicity. Cosette is super sweet, her dad is our set guy. Beatrice and Felicity are absolute bitches, don’t cross them.” Enjolras stifles a laugh.

“How are they friends with Cosette then?” I shrug.

“Sopranos, they kind of group together. I’m an alto, we have to stick together for survival. From the sopranos.” She laughs again. I look to another group.

“Those are most of our guys, but the less obnoxious ones--” Bahorel interrupts me with a well timed snort.

“Less obnoxious?” He says, looking at one in particular.

“Don’t spoil it, I’ll get to _him_ in a sec.” I look back to the group. “Garrett, Aiden, Marius--” Bahorel snorts again and I elbow him in the gut, “--and Jamie. Not too bad, but Marius has a very obvious crush on Cosette and frankly, it sometimes derails entire rehearsals. Not shows though. That has yet to happen. One time, he accidentally followed Cosette into the dressing room. A lot of people screamed, I thought the place was haunted.” Bahorel laughs.

“I remember that!” I look back to Enjolras, who is seemingly taking notes in her head. I move on to the subsection of annoying guys: the Crew Boys.

“Oh God, whatever you do, never talk to any of those people. Only if you have to, which is bound to happen because, you know, they’re tech crew. But you get my point.” Bahorel sneezes loudly behind me and takes a sip of water. “Don’t get sick. Okay, names. Claquesous, Babet, Gueulemer. And, my least favorite, Montparnasse.” I make a gagging sound for effect. “They all got in because of this guy Thenardier. I don’t know why, probably some extremely French asshole gang.” Enjolras looks at me.

“Are you bitter because you can’t get in?” Bahorel chokes on his water, laughing a little too hard.

“I’m not an asshole!” I defend, laughing to myself. Bahorel adds in his own opinion behind me.

“You are an asshole. You’re French too. Why aren’t you in the gang yet, R?” I smack his arm, and both he and Enjolras laugh.

“Because I’m not positively disgusting. Okay, last main group, then we move onto the subgenres of people at the Musain Community Theater.” Enjolras nods, and I look to a group of artsy kids at the foot of the stage. “Set design kids. Consists of Jehan, Éponine, Courfeyrac, Bossuet, and a new girl Musichetta. Éponine and Jehan are cool as hell, so are Bossuet and Courfeyrac. You’re probably more likely to gravitate towards Courfeyrac, though.” Enjolras looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that?” She asks.

“Oh, well. Courfeyrac’s a little tamer than the other three, and that’s saying a _lot_. Something also tells me you aren’t a fan of weed.” Enjolras laughs, and I am caught staring at her smile for a second. I was right to say pretty, but foolish to think I’d seen it all. That’s a nice smile.

“Can’t stand the smell, you’re correct.” I snap my fingers.

“See? I know you _so_ well, okay, last group. The Semi-Chill Nerd Group. Combeferre, Feuilly, and Joly. Combeferre is the most uptight dude I’ve ever met, there’s a reason he’s our stage manager. Feuilly is equally as uptight but a little more tired, he’s assistant director, and Joly is...Bahorel, what does Joly do?” Bahorel takes a bite of a granola bar that seems to have magically appeared in hand.

“Costumes.” I clap my hands.

“Costumes! He’s a mega germaphobe, it comes in handy. One time the men’s dressing room flooded, I think he was in there for three hours disinfecting everything.” Enjolras nods, and I wave my hands in a sort of bow motion. 

“Thank you for doing that! I don’t know if I’ll remember any of their names, but I’ll try my best.” I smile, and she smiles back, and I am briefly launched into that weird state again. She shines, she’s like the Sun, and I want to orbit around her until the end of time and--

Goddammit. 

<<<>>>

Remember when I said I was foolish for thinking I’d seen the extent of Enjolras’ beauty? Yeah, I hadn’t seen her dance yet. Boy, was I stupid. If I could be any gayer, I’d be astonished. She moves like a damn _angel_ , I mean, it’s insane to watch. She’s graceful and just knows what she’s doing _all the time_ , it’s amazing! I wish I could do that! I’ve been dancing for nearly sixteen years, I still can’t dance like that.

It is at that very moment, when I realize Enjolras is going to get Cassie. I previously guessed it would be Cosette or maybe Felicity, since they both can tap into their lower register pretty well. But neither of them are really dancers. They haven’t been trained by what seems to be the Gods themselves in every style ever invented. They don’t know exactly how to make me thank women for existing every damn second. (That last one isn’t entirely necessary to the role, it’s just a nice bonus). But yeah. Chloé Enjolras is a damn good performer that makes me realize I have to update my goal.

Yes, I want to be noticed. Dancing is just a minor detail. But if I’m going to be noticed, please, let it be by _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up my formatting!! tell me if it looks good or if i should keep it the way it was, i will follow what y'all think works best!
> 
> oh, and thanks to google for those wonderful "french girl names". idk if they're actually french or i just tacked an accent onto an already existing name lmao. either way, i think female enjolras would totally be named chlo(e/é) and not like it. idk why i just think she would
> 
> title is vaguely inspired by the line "different is nice, but it sure isn't pretty" in the song At The Ballet from A Chorus Line. it...it works. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> if you didn't know, laducas are a really good but expensive dance shoe. enjolras has money and will use them, ofc she has laducas, R's just nervous.
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoyed! leave a kudos and/or comment, i love comments! :D thank you so much for reading!


End file.
